


Cognitive Dissonance

by erinmacha



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dungeon, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmacha/pseuds/erinmacha
Summary: Vegeta has been waiting for Kakarot to slip up.  Now he finally has his chance to do what he's been planning for a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of My Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262967) by TristaML. 



> Written because of TristaML and the angst her muses were putting the characters through. I think I threatened to ‘…tie them all up and throw them in a room together…’ *sighs* My muses, of course, liked the idea so much to submit this tidbit and demand that I write it. 
> 
> Slight changes have been made since I first posted this in 2009 (Way before DBS ever existed).

Disclaimer: I don’t own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters found in this fic.  They are the property of TOEI ANIMATION in Japan and FUNimation in the U.S.A.  I am making no money from this work of fanfiction.

 

Rating – NC-17

Warnings – **Incest** , M/M/M, lemon _s_ , ki bondage, bondage, Master/pet, role play that isn’t really role play (Daddy/son [with some obvious UST/obsession/ _daddy issues_ on one in particular’s part]), anal, oral, One shot, PWP, OOC, **non-con** , involuntary voyeurism, a dungeon (of sorts), blindfold, gag.  Characters talking an awful lot during sex.  *grins* Some of you may find it giggle worthy – or perhaps just disturbing…

 ~~Pairing~~ Characters – Vegeta/Gohan/Goku

Beta – Hoshi!  THANK YOU HOSHI!!!!

Beta 2 – Iuvenes.  Thank you for having a look! 

 

Mention – I’d also like to thank rdk for her input as well – Thank you rdk!

 

 

A/N – Written because of TristaML and the angst her muses were putting the characters through.  I think I threatened to ‘…tie them all up and throw them in a room together…’  *sighs*  My muses, of course, liked the idea so much to submit this tidbit and demand that I write it. 

 

There have been a couple of changes since I first posted this in 2009 at AFF.

 

 

_Cognitive Dissonance_

 

 

Goku came to with a slight, muffled groan.  Vegeta certainly had knocked him for a loop.  He thought back on the last part of their spar with his eyes closed.  He couldn’t believe he’d let the cocky bastard get that strong of a hit in.  He tried to raise his hand to rub his eyes and that’s when he finally realized how disoriented he actually was.  His eyelids snapped open as chains jingled when he tried to free his wrist from whatever was obstructing it.  He couldn’t tell what the chain was anchored to because he couldn’t look back over his shoulder further than the backrest of whatever he was sitting on.  He discovered his other wrist was just as restricted.  As he struggled to reset his balance, he realized his legs were bound to whatever it was he was sitting on and when he tried to spout a frustrated exclamation is when he realized something large, round and solid was stuck in his mouth.  From the way his skin stuck to the surface of what he was sitting on he realized he was naked as well – confirmed when he looked down the length of his body, noting absently he was sitting on a satin-stained wooden chair.  The fact he was nude only gave him pause because he understood it was part of what Vegeta was planning.  Goku never had understood what the big deal was about not having clothes on.  They were good for keeping the weather and dirt off of a person, but sometimes they were just a hindrance.

Goku swallowed as best he could as he stopped struggling a moment in order to take a better look at his surroundings.  What he saw gave him reasons to worry further as he realized Vegeta had put a _lot_ of thought into this – possibly waiting _years_ for the right moment to put his plan into play.  Goku had thought he was making great headway with the alien prince in gaining his friendship and trust since he’d come back from Other World.  It made Goku sad to think that Krillin and Yamcha had been right all along – that he shouldn’t have put his trust in Vegeta.  But the dragon had brought Vegeta back as one of the good guys…the dragon wasn’t prone to being wrong.

The chamber – Goku hesitated calling it a room, because of the size of the area – was dark.  Not only for the lack of artificial light but because the walls, the floor, the ceiling were all dark – as though everything had been covered in tar.  Goku surmised that wasn’t quite right, because what he felt under his bare feet felt like stone, even if he couldn’t see it.  There were channels in the floor a couple of body lengths in front of him, about as wide as his arm was long.  How deep they were was difficult to determine with the combination of poor lighting and awkward seating arrangement.  What little light there was in the chamber came from a window on the wall in front of him which ran the length of the ceiling and was as tall as his hand was long from the tip of his middle finger to the bottom of his palm.  He could only see sky out of it, but the sky looked tinted – like the window wasn’t made of clear glass. 

Another source of light he could detect was from a candle’s flame, flickering brightly under what looked to be a blackened cast-iron teapot suspended off a hook attached to a heat stained chain anchored into the ceiling.  It was difficult for Goku to tell what might be warming slowly in the metal container, with the other overbearing smells, but he didn’t detect the aroma of tea.  Over all clung rather cloying incense – the source he couldn’t see.  Underlying that was a heavy smell which the incense couldn’t completely obscure; if asked, Goku guessed he would call it marine.  Certainly not sea breeze – it wasn’t fresh enough for that description, but something about it reminded him of the ocean.  Goku wondered briefly if maybe he was on a boat, but he didn’t feel like he was on something floating.  Besides, if the part of the chamber he was in matched what he saw on the other side of the channel, it was pretty solid looking.  No one filled the bottom of their boat with solid rock.  The other island – Goku wasn’t certain what one would really call these square sections of floor separated by channels – had a group of wooden posts of varying heights in the middle of it.  He estimated his seat and the group of posts were approximately placed in the same areas of the separate islands.  How many of these themed islands there might be behind him he couldn’t fathom.  

He fancied that if he listened hard enough he could hear seagulls calling and waves crashing – of course that could just be wishful thinking.  Above him Goku could make out the faint jingle of chains as large, shiny metal rings suspended at various heights by them shifted ever so slightly by a draft which teased over his skin bare moments of before it shied away from him just before he could become cold.  The wooden object he sat on seemed a rather odd design for a chair; too wide for one person, but certainly not wide enough for two.  The arms were no longer attached, if it had ever had them in the first place.  Goku couldn’t seem to find a comfortable angle for his back as his legs were bound to the front of it and the length to the backrest, or whatever was there for support, seemed just a little too long.  His shoulders and neck were supported by it, but his lower back and hips seemed slouched forward no matter how much he tried to scoot or wiggle back.

 

Goku’s attention snapped toward the corner of the room to his left when he heard something click and he realized there was a door there he hadn’t noticed – it had blended so well into the rest of the wall.  He felt like slumping more as he heard Vegeta’s voice instructing someone, “We have a guest.  I’ve put the blindfold on because he won’t want his identity revealed.”

 

“I understand, Master,” Goku thought the voice sounded familiar, but a part of him rebelled at the thought it belonged to the man he would normally associate with the voice.

 

Vegeta’s voice was confirmed as the prince opened the door wider, momentarily revealing a much brighter room with portions of marble floors and white tiled walls.  Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the other room, Goku got the shock of his life when he realized the prince was also naked.  Someone had come in after the prince, but Goku couldn’t tell whom because they crawled in, their shoulders barely clearing the depth of the channel so all he could see was their back and short, dark, spiky hair.  Goku could feel his eyebrows come together as he realized Vegeta was holding something that looked very much like a chain being used as a leash.  Once the person crawling had cleared the door Vegeta shut it before leading the way towards Goku. 

His fears were confirmed as Vegeta stepped up from the channel and onto the island, the other person crawling their way up after him.  Goku’s eyes drew away from the person at the prince’s feet to glare at Vegeta’s smirking face.  “Tell him your name pet.”

“Gohan.” Goku noticed his son showed very little – scratch that – no embarrassment by being lead around by a leash, or the fact that he was nude except for his silver collar and blue blindfold.  What had happened to his modest, older son?  Goten had been the one who took after him in the lack of clothing department.

Vegeta pulled the leash until Gohan’s head came up against his knee.  “Are you happy to make his acquaintance?”

“Yes, very pleased to meet you…” the silver collar around Gohan’s neck caught the candle light as he tilted his head like he was waiting for a reply.

“Ah, well, it seemed only fair that if I blindfolded you then I gagged him,” Goku watched as Vegeta’s hand came to rest affectionately atop his son’s head, fingers absently soothing through his hair, “It would have been too difficult to plug your ears _and_ have you obey verbal commands from me.  Besides, I know how you enjoy the sounds people make.”

Gohan’s smile was small, but real, “You know me very well, Master.  Is there something you wish me to call him then, my Lord?” Gohan asked while nuzzling against Vegeta’s thigh.

Goku watched as Vegeta squatted down so both his son’s and the prince’s head were at the same height.  Gohan rubbed his cheek against Vegeta’s, the blue cloth blindfold not budging, before the prince spoke, “He’s got a very peculiar kink.  I think you will like it.  Would you like to fulfill it my pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Gohan replied without hesitation, his head still turned facing Goku.

If it were possible, Vegeta’s smirk became more sinister as he turned his attention back to Kakarott when he spoke, “Then you shall call him ‘Daddy’.”  Vegeta chuckled as he stood at Kakarott’s predictable muffled protest.  “He’s very happy to meet you.”

“Oh,” Goku gaged Gohan’s response to be a little breathy or surprised, but it certainly wasn’t appalled, “Master…” He watched as Gohan slid his cheek down Vegeta’s leg and then kissed his bare feet, “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, pet,” Vegeta raised the hand that was holding the chain, dragging Gohan’s head back up and turning his gaze away from Goku momentarily.  “We’re going to give a demonstration of just how willing you are,” the prince said as he unhooked the leash from the silver collar, “Why don’t you start by telling Daddy what color your collar was when we first started.”

“It was pink,” Gohan said.  Vegeta’s hand came to rest on top of his head, subtly directing him to face the correct direction in order to address the third person in the room.

“Tell him why, and use his title,” Vegeta said as soothed the back of his hand down Gohan’s cheek.

“It was pink because I was a blushing anal virgin when I first submitted myself to Master, Daddy,” Gohan responded.  Just thinking about it made him want to blush now – Gohan hadn’t realized at the time how very little he had understood.  Even now he wasn’t as jaded as Vegeta was to casual, sexual acts, and he hoped never to be, but he was definitely more confident in what he was doing than all that time ago.

“Tell Daddy how many collars you’ve gone through,” Vegeta requested, watching Kakarott whose attention was being divided between glaring at him and worried, overprotective looks he directed at Gohan.  Vegeta resisted the urge to chuckle as Gohan spoke.  Trying to be protective of Gohan now was – well, wasted effort.  The demi _liked_ who he was when he was under the collar; liked giving someone else the control, which served the prince’s appetites just fine.

 

“I’ve gone through five colors in the last 18 months, Daddy,” Goku felt the small smile of accomplishment on his son’s lips was wrong.  Hell, this whole thing as wrong.  Every time Gohan said ‘Daddy’ it sounded like he was much younger than twenty-five years old.  He was certain the prince was to blame.  Even if Gohan had ‘submitted himself to Master’ Goku felt that Vegeta should have turned his son away.  He turned an impotent glare towards Vegeta.   

Who smirked in response while he addressed Gohan, “Tell him what color you hope for, pet.”

“I hope Master will one day gift me with a black collar, Daddy,” Gohan responded.  He had absolutely no idea what he was going to have to do in order to be rewarded with a black collar.  It was kind of frightening in a way to think of what it might take to have Vegeta give him a black collar, but that was the goal.

“He can be such an eager, willing pet,” Vegeta spoke, his voice sounding like he was just giving an explanation.  His facial features told Goku he was rubbing it in.  “Come pet, a little _physical_ demonstration is in order.”  The prince placed one finger under Gohan’s chin, drawing him up from all fours until he was kneeling.  “No hands now; just your mouth.”

Gohan leaned forward, nuzzling against Vegeta’s body as a way to find his goal when his eyes were covered.  When Vegeta’s cock bumped against his lips he started licking and kissing.  “As you can see, I try to keep myself under control until he’s started,” Vegeta spoke to Kakarott.  “I’ve found he thinks of it as a reward when he’s able to suck me until I am hard.  Isn’t that right, pet?”

“Oh, yes, Master,” Gohan said before licking along the underside of Vegeta’s rousing cock.  He took the head of it into his mouth sucking gently.

Goku did the only thing he could do – he closed his eyes against the display in front of him.  A sharp slap and a gasp from his son had him opening his eyes again, glaring at Vegeta after he noted the red welt forming across his son’s cheek.  “Master?” Goku was at just as much of a loss at what his son had done to warrant the slap as Gohan was.  Also, he didn’t understand.  Gohan had so much more power – he didn’t have to stand for that kind of treatment from anyone.  Unless Vegeta was using some sort of device to steal his son’s ki as well, but Goku couldn’t detect a lessening of Gohan’s ki.

Vegeta soothed his hand over Gohan’s reddening cheek, “Ah, my pet.  Daddy’s eyes had closed.  I thought maybe you were boring him with your performance.  I had to punish you.”  He looked directly at Kakarott as he spoke, like he was trying to get a telepathic message across.

“I’m sorry, Master…” Gohan started to apologize.  Humiliation was part of their play.  It always had been.  Gohan could let himself be humiliated by Vegeta because he understood he would never actually disappoint the prince, no matter the dirty names or despicable acts.  Some of them were for the prince’s amusement.  Most of them were designed for pushing, pressing, stretching his boundaries.  Gohan surmised the only time Vegeta _might_ be disappointed by him was if the prince actually found a breaking point.

“Don’t apologize to me,” Vegeta chose his wording very carefully, “Your mouth on my cock always feels good.  But you may apologize to Daddy for disappointing him,” He knew how much stress disappointing anyone put on Gohan – especially disappointing ‘Goku’.  Gohan was always too eager to please.  Vegeta knew Gohan was still working on doing something simply because he wanted to.  Extremely ironic that the man Gohan wanted to please so much would be disgusted at the way Gohan wanted to please him.  If Gohan thought it was perverse then Vegeta had to guess Kakarott would think of it as so much worse, and he wanted the saiyan to watch.   

Vegeta had seen too much in space to concern himself with little details like ‘related’, but he knew these Earth bound saiyans didn’t have the same perspective.  Where Gohan thought he was perverse Vegeta saw something else – something he could be jealous of if he thought about it too long. 

“I’m sorry for disappointing you, Daddy.   I will do better.  Please, watch me,” Gohan said as he straightened and started licking Vegeta again.

Goku’s glare wilted as he got the message.  If he didn’t watch, then Gohan would be punished – and Goku knew that the prince was capable of so much more than just slaps.  As much as he hated the tactic Vegeta chose, it was the right one.  He could have ignored it if the prince had chose to punish him, but Goku wouldn’t let himself be the reason Gohan got slapped around.  He wondered what sort of brainwashing Vegeta had done to his son.  He also wondered if Vegeta realized he was a dead man as soon as he figured out how to get the bindings off his wrists.

“Oh, ssss, yes, take a bit more into your mouth now,” more of Vegeta’s hardened member disappeared into Gohan’s mouth.  “That’s it.  Such a good, well trained pet.  A little more.”  Goku couldn’t describe what he felt as he watched his son perform oral on Vegeta.  It seemed as though Vegeta had dropped his act for a moment, the prince’s enjoyment genuine.  Of course, who wouldn’t enjoy that kind of lavish attention on their cock?  Goku could feel his anger turn inward as he realized what he had just thought – and the fact that he could feel himself becoming aroused the longer he watched Gohan licking, sucking – Vegeta was one sick bastard.

Vegeta removed his hands from Gohan’s head, “Now, take it all the way and hold it until you absolutely need to breathe.”  The prince hissed his pleasure as Gohan’s lips came to rest at the base of his cock.  “Look Daddy, no hands.  Did you know he can control his throat muscles like that?  Swallowing around your dick?  It really is wonderful.  You can breathe now,” Vegeta tapped Gohan’s shoulder.  Gohan drew away from Vegeta’s cock, the head of it still stuck in his mouth as he took a deep breath and then went down again.  “He can do this for hours.  Pure, exquisite torture, I am certain you can imagine,” Vegeta smirked at Kakarott.  “A couple more times, pet, and then I am certain Daddy would like a personal demonstration.”

Goku could feel himself wilt even further into the seat he was bound to.  He should have known Vegeta wouldn’t leave it at just a visual show.  Gohan pulled slowly, lovingly, away from Vegeta’s erection, “But Master,” when he spoke his lips brushed against the red, swollen head of the prince’s dick, “You didn’t finish.”

“It’s okay, pet.  I’ll put it to much better use later,” Vegeta cooed down at Gohan.  “Now, crawl to Daddy.  I think he is very eager to learn how talented you are.  Remember, no hands.”

Goku’s glare became a pleading look as he shook his head at Vegeta while Gohan blindly crawled towards him.  His whole body tensed as Gohan’s hands found his feet and then slid his cheek against his knee.  Goku had the ridiculous thought he hoped Vegeta had bathed him _down there_ sometime between the end of the spar and this mortifying moment. 

Vegeta’s smirk disappeared as he watched Gohan move to Kakarott.  His eyes met Kakarott’s as the other shook his head adamantly, trying despite the gag to shout something.  The smirk returned, half-heartedly – a way to silently communicate that regardless of his muffled protests he had no plans on releasing Kakarott or stopping what was about to happen.  He was very eager to see his rival at his lowest moment – and Vegeta was fairly certain this would be the lowest moment in Kakarott’s life.

Goku breathed heavily in and out of his nose and tensed as Gohan’s cheek had slid up his legs and then he tensed more as his son’s ribcage rubbed against the inside of his thighs, but the instant Gohan’s tongue came in contact with his skin he freaked. The metal of the chains twanged with tautness as he tensed so hard he might have pulled a shoulder out of socket.  When the pain in his shoulder subsided he realized he’d lost track of Vegeta.  Until the prince’s dark voice spoke warmly in his ear, causing goosebumps to course down Goku’s body in reaction, nipples hardening as the shiver went down his entire being, “Ah, ah, ah, remember, if you don’t watch…” Goku’s breathed raggedly through his nose as he nodded he understood.  His hands squeezed into fists as he watched and _felt_ Gohan licking up and down his cock.  Shuddered as he battled against the stimulation to no avail.  His son was just too _good_.  He whimpered as Gohan’s mouth closed around the head of his cock, sucking and licking.

“You taste so good, Daddy,” Gohan pulled away long enough to say before he bent back to his task, humming his appreciation as he wrapped his lips around Vegeta’s guest. 

“He’s going to make you cum, isn’t he,” Vegeta practically purred in Kakarott’s ear.  It was delicious to watch his onetime rival lose to something.  Those dark eyes turned to peer pleadingly at him again and he smirked.  “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  Watching his rival suffer at the hands – or at least mouth – of his own son…Vegeta grinned.  They made such a beautiful pair.  It was too bad Kakarott seemed so uptight about the situation – Vegeta thought he wouldn’t mind seeing them together again at some point.

Even as he went down on the man he couldn’t see he grew excited thinking of him as ‘dad’.  Just as he had done with Vegeta, Gohan used the tactic of teasing then taking a bit more of Vegeta’s guest into his mouth.  He was surprised the man lasted long enough he got the chance to deep throat him.  Two men with that much staying power – Gohan shivered as he thought about what else could be accomplished.  The thought of both of them having him, one after the other was thrilling.  He wondered if the prince would actually allow the other man to fuck him.  Vegeta wasn’t usually _that_ generous, but it seemed the prince was allowing him to play out one of his kinks.  There was very little the prince didn’t know about him now – including his fixation with his father.

The noises in the room eclipsed anything of the outside world Goku had thought he might have heard earlier.  His own muffled curses, shouts, and groans were accompanied by sucking, slurping and humming from Gohan and his efforts.  Vegeta’s breath brushed constantly against his ear and cheek – the prince watching intensely from so close.

“ _Precious_ , isn’t he?  It’s probably best if you don’t fight it,” Vegeta whispered in Kakarott’s ear, watching him struggle to keep his hips still as Gohan went down on him.  “He finds it very rewarding to have his mouth filled with cum.  The longer it takes, the harder my pet will work to make you climax.  Of course, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to see if you could make this last for _hours_ ,” Vegeta chuckled as Kakarott’s chest rose and fell with exertion, “It does feel sinfully good.”

Oh, god, Gohan forgive him, but Vegeta – the bastard – was right.  The longer he held back the longer he prolonged this obscene situation.  Vegeta’s hand crept into his hair as he leaned his head back, forcing him to look forward even as he felt his climax building.  Coiling tighter to the point it hurt before finally letting himself go with a sharp shout that left his throat feeling raw.  He whimpered as he witnessed what he had done, semen leaking from the seal of Gohan’s lips around his cock as his son swallowed.  Jerking and twitching as Gohan continued to suck and lick at him, coaxing anything that might be left out of him.

Gohan was taken by surprise as the cock pulsed inside his mouth.  He was usually better able to judge when someone was about to climax.  Instead he felt cum leaking from between his lips and his Master’s guest’s erection before he hastily began swallowing what he’d worked so hard for.  Milking what he could of the man’s pleasure from him.  He pulled away slowly with a tiny smile.  “Did you enjoy yourself, Daddy?  I know I did,” Gohan said before licking his lips clean.

Vegeta chuckled as he let go of Kakarott’s hair.  “You did very well pet.  I think he needs a break.”

Gohan backed away from Vegeta’s guest, once again on all fours.  He’d almost forgotten Master was there, it had seemed so intimate between the two of them after the man had climaxed.  “Master,” Gohan acknowledged, although he didn’t have anything to add.

“Stretch out for me,” Vegeta requested as he walked over to the teapot Goku had noted earlier.  “Time to prep so the real fun can start,” Vegeta said as he grabbed the handle with a potholder.

Gohan lengthened his four-point stance.  Although he wouldn’t let Vegeta know, a tiny squeak of the teapot’s handle gave him a hint of what was to come.  He was pretty certain he gave a convincing performance as hot oil poured over his back, initially gasping and arching away from the source of pain before relaxing into the heat of it.

Goku felt his eyes widen in shock as Vegeta drizzled the content of the teapot over his son’s back, a red zigzag forming on Gohan’s skin from the initial contact of the hot liquid.  His son stayed in position as Vegeta knelt behind him, setting the teapot down on the island floor before the prince rubbed his hands all over Gohan’s back, sides and butt, smearing oil everywhere.  Gohan’s panting slowed as the attention continued, moaning as Vegeta’s strong hands eventually began massaging him.  “He likes the pain,” Vegeta said almost absently, “Because he knows there is usually a reward for accepting it.  I’m not always cruel, am I pet?”

“No, Master,” Gohan responded, his voice breathy, but his words understandable.  “You are very good to me.”

“I give you exactly what you want, don’t I?” Vegeta asked while looking directly at Kakarott.

“Yes, Master.  It’s the reason I keep coming back,” Gohan said truthfully.  “You know what I need.”

Vegeta smirked meaningfully at Kakarott, “And I know how you adore being the center of attention.”

Gohan blushed, “Yes, Master.”

“I would like you to give Daddy a little performance.”

“What did you have in mind, Master?”

Vegeta grabbed one of Gohan’s hands and stood, pulling the younger man up with him.  He directed Gohan to stand with his back facing Kakarott, “Spread your feet a little – yeah, a bit wider than shoulder width.  Good,” the prince soothed his hand down Gohan’s side and then back up to his shoulder as he walked around to Gohan’s side before pressing forward, “Now, bend over, grab your ankles,” Vegeta intensely watched as Gohan did as instructed.  “Just like that.  Hold on,” he retrieved the teapot from where he’d set it on the floor.  “Tell me if this is too hot now,” he said before pouring a thin line over Gohan’s ass.

“Ooooo, no Master.  That’s just about perfect,” Gohan responded as he felt the heat slide and then dissipate down the back of his leg.

Now that it was practically in his face Goku could see that Gohan was indeed aroused by what was taking place.  With his legs spread just so there wasn’t much of his son’s privates or nether regions he couldn’t see.  His eyes widened as Vegeta drizzled oil over Gohan’s anus.  “Prep yourself,” Vegeta instructed and Goku watched as Gohan reached a hand up from between his legs and back, touching himself, moaning as he massaged oil against his skin.  “Finger fuck yourself,” Vegeta said quietly.  There was only a moment’s hesitation before Gohan was inserting his middle finger into himself, groaning as it pressed in, continuing to his second knuckle before pulling back and then pressing in again.  Goku caught himself trying to adjust his seated position, realizing he was becoming aroused again.  His attention quickly snapped back to Vegeta who grinned wickedly at him.  “Daddy _is_ enjoying your presentation, pet.”

“Oh, good,” Gohan panted, “Because I am enjoying performing for both of you.”  He groaned loudly as he pressed his finger in further, listening to Vegeta clear his throat and the guest’s breathing become slightly more erratic.

“Add another finger now,” Vegeta said quietly.  He watched as Gohan slipped his ring finger in along with his middle one, “Oh, yes.  That’s naughty pet.  Are you touching your sweet-spot?”

“Oooo, yes Master,” Gohan groaned.  This was one of the things he enjoyed the most about being with Vegeta – the man could take the most perverse idea and make it seem normal – nothing out of the ordinary here.  Just finger fucking himself in front of two men – one of them his father.

“I can tell; you’re leaking so much pre-cum,” Goku hadn’t noticed before Vegeta said something about it, embarrassed to realize his attention had been so focused on Gohan’s fingers pumping in and out of his ass.  Now that something had been said he became aware there was a steady drip of clear liquid from the tip of Gohan’s erection.  “Are you going to make yourself cum before I have a chance to fuck you?” Vegeta questioned.

“Ah, no, Master, but I _am_ ready for you now,” Gohan panted.

“Very good pet.  Then you may stop,” Vegeta said and Goku watched as Gohan withdrew his fingers, setting his hand back down on the floor.

Vegeta left his station from behind Kakarott, picking the potholder up from the floor before he ran his hand soothingly over one of Gohan’s ass cheeks.  “Go ahead and stand – I have to make a some adjustments to the situation.” Gohan stood and Vegeta handed the potholder to Gohan before he stepped away.  Vegeta turned to Kakarott as Gohan wiped his fingers off.  The prince smirked as he gripped his rival’s knees and pulled so that the other saiyan’s hips slipped further forward.  “Okay, come here pet,” he grabbed both of Gohan’s wrists and pulled him forward between Kakarott’s legs, “Remember, no touching,” he said as he let go of one wrist and then pulled until Gohan bent forward, directing the hand of the wrist he still held to the back of the chair.  Gohan automatically found the chair with his other hand.  “You are so pretty all stretched out like that,” Vegeta said as he soothed his hand down Gohan’s arm, his side and then his hip as he walked behind him.  “Now, I want you to place your knees on Daddy’s thighs.” 

“Like this?” Gohan asked as he brought one knee up slowly before carefully placing it on Vegeta’s guest’s thigh.

Goku winced slightly as his son’s knee dug into his thigh.  He could smell his son’s odor as his arms stretched out to either side of his head.  Not strong or objectionable, but something he usually associated with home and comfort was now going to be tainted by this memory.

“Yeah, now the other one.  Good,” Vegeta practically purred as Gohan steadied himself on Kakarott’s lap.  “You can hold yourself up like that?” he questioned.

Goku had already thought Vegeta was a bastard, but he thought it again any way.  Gohan was right in his face, he could see the prince’s legs behind his son’s spread ones, Gohan’s erection very prominent as it dripped on him – the liquid warm at first but quickly cooling.

“Yes, Master,” Gohan responded.  The position was a little awkward, but as long as Vegeta kept in mind that he wasn’t on the steadiest of foundations Gohan knew he should be able to stay up.  He gasped as Vegeta pressed against his entrance without further comment, groaning as the prince slipped himself inside. 

“You like that, pet?” Vegeta asked as he pulled back and then slid himself all the way in.  The view before him, his pet on his rival’s lap, was a wonderful vision of perversion. 

“Yes, Master,” Gohan panted back at Vegeta.  He could feel puffs of the guest’s breath gracing his cheeks and neck, causing him to shiver.  Even that much interaction from another person was novel and exciting.

“I want you to talk to Daddy while I fuck you.  Tell him how you feel,” Vegeta grinned as he pulled back, adjusted his grip on Gohan’s hips and then slammed back in.

“Oh, Daddy, Master’s going to fuck me hard,” he let out a short yelp as Vegeta repeated the motion from before.  “I like it when he’s rough with me, Daddy.  Pounding my ass.”

The slight pain from Gohan’s knees digging into his thighs was soon forgotten as Gohan’s dirty words and wanton cries clouded Goku’s focus.  It was erotic in the most horrible display possible.  He assessed that Gohan did indeed like what was happening to him – there wasn’t anything to indicate Vegeta was forcing himself upon him.  The blindfold seemed to be the only dishonest thing Vegeta had done to his son.  Gohan’s cries were spiraling closer together as Vegeta set a steady rhythm.  “Oh, Daddy, the bad man’s going to make me cum all over you,” Gohan stuttered out as his head dropped to Goku’s chest.

“Ah, ah, I said no touching,” Vegeta growled, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of Gohan’s hair in order to pull his head away from Kakarott’s chest.

Gohan cried out as his head was pulled up, causing his back to arch.  “Oh…oh, fuck, Daddy!” Goku shuddered as Gohan’s cum splattered in white ribbons on his stomach.  A short grunt and then a lack of movement were the only things that indicated Vegeta had finished during Gohan’s climax.

Vegeta released Gohan’s hair, soothing his hand down the demi’s back before he pulled out of the younger man.  “You may climb down now,” he said quietly, which Gohan obeyed immediately.  The death glare he received from Kakarott only made the prince grin wickedly.  No matter what his rival thought, it was worth seeing Kakarott disgraced with his offspring’s cum splattered all over him.  That, and obviously Kakarott wasn’t as pure as everyone liked to think he was.  The other saiyan had an erection that looked like it was practically throbbing from the lack of attention.  “Looks like Daddy needs a little attention, too, pet.  Think you are up for another round?” Vegeta asked Gohan.

Gohan nodded and swallowed, interrupting his panting in order to answer verbally, “Yes, Master.”

Oh – hell no.  Goku pulled at the chains around his wrists, trying to get something to come loose – even if it were his own hands.  “I’ll help you.  Place your foot here,” Vegeta placed one of Gohan’s feet outside of one of his hips on the chair.  “That’s it, now step up.  Here,” Gohan’s other foot came to rest outside of Goku’s other hip with Vegeta’s guidance.  “Grab the back of the chair and squat down.  That’s it,” Goku jerked as Vegeta’s hand grabbed his cock, “Now, I’m going to guide him inside of you.  Yeah, just like that,” Goku shouted as Gohan’s heat surrounded his member.

Gohan groaned as he was once again filled.  “Oh, Daddy, you feel so good inside me,” he adjusted his stance for better balance, moaning as it changed the angle in which the other entered him.

“I’m going to go clean up.  You think you can finish him off without my assistance?” Vegeta asked while wickedly smirking at Kakarott.  His rival’s face had gone red, his gaze a little wild eyed.  His breathing was quite erratic now, veins in his throat visibly showing his pulse. 

“Yes, Master,” Gohan said, moving his hips slowly, slightly distracted from the conversation.

“One last thing,” Vegeta said quietly, “Don’t take the blindfold off until after he’s cum inside you.”

Gohan stopped moving, “Of course not, Master,” he cleared his throat, “Did you want me to release Daddy when we are done, Master?”

That was something Vegeta had not thought of.  Of course, once Gohan removed the blindfold there was no doubt in his mind that the demi would do whatever he chose, even if he had ordered him to otherwise.  “I’ll leave that up to you, pet.”

“Thank you Master,” Gohan’s attention returned to the man’s lap he was currently gracing, “Daddy and I are going to have so much fun.”

Vegeta smirked.  “Of course you are,” he said before he turned and walked away.  Gohan couldn’t see it and Goku was too distracted at the moment to notice the prince lean over once he was in the channel, pick something up and place it on the island floor.

Gohan slowly moved in Vegeta’s guest’s lap until he heard the door open and then shut.  He leaned forward then, his cheek rubbing against the chain that held the gag in the other’s mouth.  “Ssssssh, relax.  It’s just us now, Daddy,” he whispered in the other’s ear.  “I can already tell this isn’t your cup of tea.  I’ll work you into it slowly.  I’ll be good to you,” he whispered, kissing the man’s cheek.

Goku tried to drag the gag from his mouth with pressure against Gohan’s cheek, but it was too tight for such a plan to work.  When he tried to use the chain to lift Gohan’s blindfold his son jerked his face back.  “Ah, ah…Master said not until you had climaxed, and I _do_ intend for that to happen.  Will you, Daddy?  Will you cum for me?” Gohan asked before kissing down the other man’s neck and shifting his hips.

Goku groaned as Gohan moved slowly.  It wasn’t as though it didn’t feel good – just that he thought he shouldn’t be enjoying it.  Obviously a twisted part of him was.  “You’re longer than Master,” Gohan spoke close to his ear once again, “It feels so good how deeply you touch me.”  Goku shuddered, squeezing his eyes closed. 

“Before the illusion has ended, I just have to say,” Gohan moved a little faster, “I’ve wanted _you_ for so long, Dad.”  He sighed, pulling his head away.  “And if a fantasy is the only way I’ll ever have you, I’ll gladly take it.”

Gohan’s words eroded part of Goku’s resistance.  The part of his battle had been that his son didn’t know whom it was he was getting fucked by.  There was still a part of him that knew regardless of Gohan’s words there were going to be consequences after this was over. 

Gohan felt some of the tension in the man below him leave after he’d confessed.  “I’m a bad boy, aren’t I?  Wanting my daddy to fuck me,” he sped up a bit more.  “If you saw him the way I do, you’d understand.  He’s gorgeous and generous.  There isn’t anyone that compares.  Master is a weak substitute for something I can’t have.”  He leaned back, groaning.  Then he reached back with one hand, feeling for the other’s knee.  He gripped it tightly before reaching back with the other, grabbing the opposite knee. 

Goku’s excitement mounted as Gohan took a very odd position.  Despite the fact it was odd, the angle and friction changed, Gohan gripping his knees and using his arms for leverage, the rhythm picking up.  Watching Gohan move, his son’s face going slack with ecstasy, his pleasured cries increasing in volume. 

Gohan rocked his whole body using the leverage he gained from grabbing the man’s knees, using the balls of his feet as pivot points.  It wasn’t the most ideal of positions – he had to put a _lot_ of work into it, but it was certainly worth it.  He could tell by the other man’s breathing that the position excited him.  The poor man had probably never been with a partner who had the strength to pull something like this off.  He sped up, working some extra little dips into his motion to change the angle up a bit.

It wasn’t until the point of climax that Goku realized that somewhere in the middle of this exchange Gohan’s movements lessened as his own increased.  Too late to apologize as Gohan came and Goku felt the coiled tension in his belly release, one hot pulse after another flooding into his son.

Once the other started moving Gohan was able to adjust his position subtly until the guy’s thrusts constantly rubbed against his pleasure spot.  He cried out as he came, feeling the other release inside him a fraction of a moment later.  Gohan held as still as he could as he panted, trying to gain his bearings.  He groaned as he walked his hands back up the man’s legs until he was seated snugly in his lap.  Vegeta never liked to cuddle, and chances were after this person was released they wouldn’t either.  Gohan selfishly took a moment for himself, panting his satisfaction as he pressed his chest to the other man’s, leaned his cheek for the briefest of moments against the other’s shoulder.

Goku was coming down slowly from his high when Gohan spoke again, “Thank you,” it certainly wasn’t what he’d expected his son to say.  He shuddered as Gohan moved away from him and stood.  There was a brief moment where he panicked, thinking Gohan might not release him from his bonds before his son’s hand was sliding along his arm, back to whatever had him bound.

Gohan felt along the man’s straining arm, quickly finding the chain that bound it behind him.  He could feel his mouth grimace in distaste as he released it before feeling his way over to release the other.  “Don’t move too quickly,” he warned, “You’ve been like that for a while and your muscles will need time to adjust.”

Goku didn’t understand it – his power didn’t come back when his arms were released like he thought it would.  Instead his arms felt like dead weights hanging from his shoulders.  He groaned when he tried to lift them in order to remove the gag from his mouth before deciding he could wait a little bit like Gohan had suggested.  Meanwhile his son had found his way to the front of the chair and had begun to remove whatever was keeping his ankles tied to the seat.  He wondered why Gohan hadn’t removed the blindfold yet – it would have been the first thing he’d done. 

Gohan sighed quietly as he finished untying the man’s feet.  Next was the part he was leery of.  He felt his way back behind the chair, feeling his way gently along both sides of the chain that led from the gag in the man’s mouth.  His stomach became a knot of tension when silky spikes of hair ghosted along his forearms.  The man’s hair continued to tickle the back of his hands as he tried to figure out the locking mechanism blindly.  Soon enough there was a faint click and Gohan reached forward to gently remove the ki binder as he felt his father’s power return, filling the room to his other sense.  He sank to his knees behind the chair before turning to find a comfortable seat on the ground.  “You should probably go now.”

Goku’s mouth was a whole lot sorer than he’d thought it should be.  His jaw muscles ached and his lips were dry.  His tongue seemed to want to glue itself to roof of his mouth and he wished there were clean water nearby.  When he said, “Gohan,” it came out more of a croak than he intended.  He tried swallowing before he attempted to speak again, “Gohan,” he wondered why Gohan wasn’t coming around the front of the chair again.  He straightened his seated position in the chair, his ki a great help now that it was back, but he could still feel where quick movements wouldn’t be the smartest route to take.  “Son…”

“You should go,” Gohan responded quietly.  “I’ll stay here.  Master said you wouldn’t want your identity revealed.”  Even if he already knew it would probably be best for his father to believe he didn’t.  He and Vegeta would have a long _talk_ once Goku was out of the way.

Goku swallowed again.  “You know I won’t.”

Gohan chuckled bitterly, wishing Goku would find it easier to abandon him.

“Gohan…”

“Did you think I didn’t know?  The instant I wrapped my mouth around your cock and tasted you I knew.  The incense may have hidden your scent but it couldn’t hide that and I selfishly continued anyway.  Leave now.  I’m not worth your time,” Gohan’s excitement was wearing off and becoming guilt, bit by bit.  Not regret, but he knew and he’d done it anyway…. 

Goku didn’t know how to respond to that, although he knew leaving wasn’t the answer.  He managed to shift enough he could lower himself to the floor, crawling around the back of the chair to where Gohan sat.  He saw his son _still_ wore the blindfold.  He sat in order to free his hands, reaching for the material.  Gohan jerked his head away as his fingers came in contact with his skin.  Now Goku became the tiniest bit irritated, pulling Gohan to him, hugging Gohan’s shoulders against his chest with one arm while he untied the knot on the back of the blindfold with the other.  It wasn’t until that moment Goku realized what a bruised mess he’d made of his wrists.

Vegeta had tied the blindfold so tight indentations of where the folds of the material had been were creased into Gohan’s skin.  “Open your eyes,” he said, gently running fingertips over the red forms on Gohan’s cheeks.

Gohan shook his head, “It’ll be at least ten minutes before I can do that without harming them further,” he responded.  He wished his father would let him go, yet at the same time he wanted to just rest his head on his shoulder.  He was tired and exhausted.  These little games were always surprisingly more emotionally draining than what they seemed from the outside looking in; this one more so for obvious reasons.

Goku’s irritation became secondary to his curiosity, “Why do you do this Gohan?”

“Obviously because I have sick and twisted desires, _Daddy_.  Who better than Vegeta?  The saiyan is a fount of perverse knowledge.”

“You can’t possibly _like_ what you are doing when you are with him,” Goku spoke with conviction.

“Can’t I?  Why is that?  Would it disappoint you further to learn that it turns me on, Daddy?  But then, you already knew that…”

“Stop calling me that,” Goku growled.

“Sucking on your cock,” Gohan licked his lips in memory, “You tasted so good.”

“Shut up.” Goku didn’t want to be reminded even as the memories forced themselves to the front of his mind. 

“You felt so good inside me, just like I knew you would,” Gohan persisted in reliving the details.  He didn’t know what he hoped to accomplish, just that it felt to good to get under Goku’s skin, hash out issues he wouldn’t ever speak of again.  He gasped as his hair was gripped tightly.

“I said shut up,” Goku demanded.

“Did you like it?  Did fucking me feel goo…” Gohan’s words were cut off as his mouth was meshed up against his father’s.

 

~o0o~

 

Vegeta didn’t understand it.  He’d decided to stay on the planet knowing it would be a disadvantage to Kakarott – the other saiyan wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize this mud ball or the people on it.

Still, he’d expected he’d only have an hour to prepare for a final battle with the third-class.  He’d felt the other saiyan’s ki return and yet he’d made it all the way to Capsule Corporation – again, the other saiyan wouldn’t jeopardize the woman’s home which would put him at another disadvantage.

And he waited.  The rest of the day – both Kakarott’s and his spawn’s ki had gone hidden about two hours after he’d left - the whole night, and yet Kakarott had not shown.

He became thoroughly irritated when the woman asked if he happened to know where ‘Goku’ was.  “Chichi says Goku left to spar with you – she hasn’t seen him since.  Also, Videl is asking if you might have an idea of where Gohan is.”

“Why would I have any idea what the two of them are doing?” Vegeta misleadingly answered the woman’s inquiries with a question of his own.

Bulma frowned at Vegeta and turned away, “He says he doesn’t know, Chichi,” she said after she’d placed the phone back to her ear and walked away.

Another day – another night.  Waiting.  The dawning of the third day Vegeta resolved to go and find the bastard if Kakarott wasn’t going to bring the fight to him.

He didn’t get the chance. 

“Hell _o_ , Veget _a_ ,” Kakarott’s voice was low and quiet, right next to his ear, sending chills down his spine.  The prince’s view changed from that of the interior of the gravity chamber to a bright, sunny day on a beach of white sand – Gohan smirking at him.

“We’ve been thinking, _Vegeta_ ,” Gohan stressed the saiyan’s name.  He wouldn’t be calling him Master any more.

“It wasn’t very nice, what you did,” Goku spoke.

“But it also made some things very clear between us,” Gohan responded.

“Your plan isn’t going to work,” Goku said with mock sadness.

“But, we also can’t have you go blabbering about anything you might know,” now Gohan approached.  Vegeta became a little wary of the fact the younger man had kept his hands behind his back the whole time.

“So we came up with a plan of our own,” the instant Vegeta opened his mouth to say anything was the opportunity Goku had been waiting for.  He shoved the ki restraint in to Vegeta’s open mouth, locking it quickly into place.

“I think you’ll look much, much better in this than I would,” Gohan said, holding out one hand, which held a black leather collar.  Vegeta glared as he realized it was the one he’d left for Gohan as he’d departed two and a half days ago.

“Well, now that we have him, what should we do with him?” Goku asked his son.

“First we need to bind his hands,” Gohan said, holding out his other hand that had a chain bunched up in it.

“I like your way of thinking,” Goku complimented.

“Thank you,” Gohan responded; sickeningly polite.

‘Oh, fuck.’  Vegeta knew his plans to have it out with Kakarott had failed.  Again.


End file.
